


Quite The Feast

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cravings, Domestic, F/F, Femslash, Food, Gluttony, Pregnancy, Seven Deadly Sins, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Winter 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Swan Queen Week Prompt "Gluttony"</p>
<p>Regina wakes in the middle of the night to find Emma missing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite The Feast

When Regina opened her eyes it was dark. The digital clock by the bed told her it was just after 3am.

Emma was gone. She waited a few minutes to see if she had just gotten up to use the bathroom.

Emma didn't come back.

Regina sat up and rubbed her eyes. She listened. She heard movement downstairs. After a big yawn and a stretch Regina extricated herself from the sheets and went to investigate.

She went down the stairs, her bare feet quiet on the carpet. The only light was coming from the kitchen.

"Hungry were we?" she asked with a smile as she leaned against the kitchen door frame.

Emma looked up from her position on the floor in front of the open fridge. "Wgeema," she said, the word muffled by the food in her mouth.

All around Emma was an array of foods. Open tubs of ice cream, a jar of crunchy peanut butter, jar of pickles, a half-eaten apple, several partially eaten chocolate bars, a bag of carrots, a carton of milk and one of orange juice. In Emma’s left hand was a tablespoon with peanut butter on it, in her right was a pickle.

"That’s quite the feast."

Emma hurriedly chewed and swallowed. "I'm sorry. I'll clean up before I come back to bed."

Emma was wearing a large stretchy white tank-top and plain black panties. Her top was tight over her belly.

Regina sat beside her on the cool floor. She put her hand on Emma’s bump, where their son or daughter to be was growing.

Emma took a big mouthful of peanut butter and took a bite of the pickle. Regina reached for one of the tubs of ice cream, the mint choc-chip one, and grabbed one of the spoons.

Regina kissed her pregnant wife on the cheek and they ate, Regina marvelling at the amount and combinations Emma devoured.


End file.
